


Softer Side

by luranko



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Corrin, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luranko/pseuds/luranko
Summary: Before he met Corrin, Niles hadn't thought of himself as a sentimental man. One night was enough to make him reconsider.“I, I just wanted to ask, before we go, if you’d like to come see me tonight? In my quarters?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin is imagined to look similar to the default m!Corrin design.

Niles felt like things were going smooth with Corrin.

While they weren’t really an item yet, they had made their feelings for each other clear; meeting a little more often to talk with each other a little longer, touching a little more, laying gentle, careful kisses on each other’s cheeks and lips before departing again. Staying close to each other when they could, protecting each other on the battlefield.

 

_Courting_ was one word Leo had supplied him with. 

 

“Are you courting Corrin?” Leo had asked him a while back. Niles had thought about it for a moment, but what he knew of it, it didn’t quite feel like the right word.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say so, milord. We are just seeing each other every once in awhile,” he had answered, waving his hand dismissively and knowing he was downplaying the issue. Saying anything concrete out loud, especially to his lord Leo, would make it all so much harder to back down from.

Leo had frowned and crossed his arms at that. “I certainly hope you’re not only playing with them. You should know by now how...trusting and sentimental they are. As the leader of our army, they have so much on their plate that you messing around with their feelings might reflect in the performance of our entire force.”

Niles had hurried to reassure his lord. “That won’t be my intention, milord. I will respect them and their feelings. You have my word.”

 

 

Corrin looked irresistible when they gazed at Niles with their carmine eyes, gripped his arms gently and tiptoed to give him a soft kiss on the lips. It intrigued Niles how Corrin often kept their eyes open when the two of them kissed, like they did now, and Niles returned their almost fierce gaze. Whereas Niles’ look softened at the prince, Corrin’s eyes had an odd fire to them that didn’t seem to die down even during moments as tender as these, when the two of them were kissing under a peach tree.

After having finished picking the peaches from the trees together, they had gotten distracted by each other and ended up kissing against the tree. Niles’ hands slid to Corrin’s waist when they finally closed their eyes, and Niles smiled against Corrin’s lips. He wondered how lucky he was to be honoured with being allowed to see this side of Corrin, a side much more pure and raw from what they were like with others.

Corrin lowered themself from the kiss and looked into Niles’ eyes, pursing their lips together gently. Niles sensed there were many things Corrin wanted to say but didn’t know how to.

“You are beautiful,” Niles murmured. His self-satisfied smirk at Corrin’s brighter blush might have flattened the mood a bit, but Corrin didn’t seem to think so.

“So are you, and thank you,” Corrin answered, adorably clumsy in their raw honesty in Niles’ opinion.

Niles couldn’t resist pecking a quick kiss on their nose. He grinned big at Corrin’s obvious fluster as they stammered to continue speaking.

“I, I just wanted to ask, before we go, if you’d like to come see me tonight? In my quarters?”

“Oh, you want to say something you can’t say here outside?” Niles teased, earning a huff from them. “Of course I want to come, see you after sunset?” he continued.

“Yes, that’s great, perfect,” Corrin replied quickly and picked up a basket full of peaches. As they walked to the mess hall together, Niles wondered if something was somehow different.

 

 

Niles was rewarded with a kiss and a pair of hands snaking to his waist when he opened the door to Corrin’s quarters. Corrin had discarded their armour and now wore the shirt and leggings they usually had under all that, while Niles was still in his usual battle gear, not having had the time to change. He returned the kiss, a little surprised at the bolder approach. Usually Corrin wasn’t this forward.

 

Niles broke the kiss but didn’t move far, smiling with his lips touching Corrin’s faintly. “Missed me?” he teased, and made a mental note of the way Corrin’s long ears twitched, their tips reddening.

“Actually,” Corrin sighed, not finishing the sentence, and leaned closer to him. Niles stopped them with a finger on his lips.

“Ah-ah, let me close the door first. We wouldn’t want any warmth to escape.”

“I’m plenty warm,” he heard Corrin mumble, and sported a playful grin as he shut the door behind himself.

“Oh, is that because of me?”

 

The way Corrin looked away in embarrassment and nodded made Niles definitely think something was up. Corrin moved their hands to Niles’ biceps and pressed their chest against Niles’, and something about the touch made it feel much more intimate. Niles wondered which question he should start from but Corrin spoke first.

 

“Lately I’ve been feeling really, really…warm. Especially around you. I can’t quite explain it…” Corrin’s lips found Niles’ exposed clavicles and stayed there. Niles held back a shuddering sigh; Corrin’s short breaths made his skin feel hot and their words had been just like straight out of one of his books.

“What do you need me for?” he asked gently and brought his hands to Corrin’s shoulders. They were stiff, full of knots from long nights spent by their desk planning out strategies for the army.

Corrin looked up into his eyes, and there the fire was again, much stronger. “I don’t know. I only know I want you. That I need to be close to you. Closer to you.” Niles felt his cheeks heat up from the confession. “…That’s not weird, right?” they continued self-consciously.

“No, that is _quite_ alright,” Niles answered, trying hard to keep his voice from getting too suggestive. He needed to play his cards right, very carefully, because this was _Corrin_ and he couldn’t afford ruining what the two of them had. “I will be close to you. But I also want to… _try_ some things. You will tell me if anything feels uncomfortable.” There was a question hidden in his statements, and he wondered if Corrin caught it.

“Yes, please,” Corrin sighed and tiptoed again to kiss him, and Niles felt like he was starting to get hard just from how _needy_ it was, the way Corrin opened their mouth and licked his lips, and when he opened his mouth in return he felt their sharp frontal teeth and it excited him more than it should have.

Niles deepened the kiss before breaking it, taste of something very _Corrin_ on his tongue, and grabbed their hand. Corrin’s fingers automatically entwined with his as he led them to the bed and sat down with his legs spread wide. “Sit down, I’ll do something about those stiff muscles of yours.”

 

Corrin let go of his hand and sat down between Niles’ legs as they were told to, their back facing Niles and therefore making it a perfect position for Niles to lay his hands on their shoulders and start massaging them gently. It surprised Niles how Corrin practically melt into his touches, but he continued rubbing the tense muscles, slowly taking his hands down to reach other bad knots in Corrin’s back. Corrin’s back arched slightly when he brought his hands to the difficult knots in their lower back. Niles pressed with his fingers from just the right spots, and Corrin couldn’t help letting out a small moan. Niles knew he was getting much too excited for this.

 

“Oh, did that hit the spot?” he cooed. Corrin clearly decided to ignore his teasing as they just nodded eagerly, moving themself a bit closer to Niles. Niles just couldn’t stop himself and he groped Corrin’s ass with both hands, earning a higher gasp from them. He leaned close to Corrin’s long ear and whispered: “May I touch you?”

“Gods, yes,” Corrin whispered and leaned into his touch, and everything about it made Niles feel so hot that advancing slowly felt difficult. He slid his hands from Corrin’s ass to their inner thighs, squeezing gently and making them squirm, and the cute reaction delighted him. While their thighs were firm with muscle elsewhere, the part of their inner thighs close to their crotch was unbelievably soft – like made just to be touched, Niles thought.

 

Niles smiled with his lips against the long ear, now tinted a cute hue of red, and pressed his fingers into the firm thighs, emitting a moan out of Corrin. He held back a trembling breath; it was what he had always wanted, and he would make it good for Corrin first and foremost and take his own desires into accord later. He moved his right hand up Corrin’s thigh to their stomach and under their shirt, feeling their abs with his fingers. He stroked circles against the lean muscles, relishing in the way Corrin shivered and seemed to melt into everything he did.

 

“Please, touch me more,” Corrin breathed out, and Niles couldn’t not comply. He laid his lips on Corrin’s long ear and pinched the tip between them, pulling slightly, and the small gasp he both heard and felt encouraged him to do so again. Niles stroked Corrin’s stomach and thigh, hands close to their crotch, and with Niles nibbling their ear, Corrin was feeling even hotter, shuddering and taking irregular breaths.

 

Niles wanted to see them unravel completely, to lose every bit of self-restraint they had left. He moved his right hand from Corrin’s stomach to the waistband of their leggings. “May I?” he murmured into Corrin’s ear, tone husky with arousal from fantasizing about what he was going to do to them.

 

He only received a small, breathy _‘please’_ from Corrin, but that was almost enough to make him lose his composure. _Fuck, they’re needy,_ he thought, biting his lip as he tried to contain himself. _And all for me._

 

Niles slid his hand down the front of Corrin’s pants and felt them through their underwear. His fingers found wetness, and he halted for a moment. The way Corrin’s hips twitched against his hand urged him to get back to business, however: there was no going back for him anymore. Niles rubbed the lips slowly through the moist fabric, and Corrin’s soft, restrained moans and already soaked underwear got his cock so hard it was straining against his pants. He let out a shuddering breath before inching his fingers under Corrin’s underwear.

 

“There, more,” Corrin groaned and leaned their back tightly against Niles’ chest. Niles bit his lip in an attempt to prevent himself from grinding against Corrin’s ass that rested so temptingly right in front of his groin, but he wanted to wait just a moment longer. He quickly slid his fingers in Corrin’s crotch – _gods, Corrin was so wet_ – and started stroking the swollen cunt slowly. Niles’ fingers moved easily in the wetness, quickly sliding back and forth on the hot insides of their lips, and he could hardly believe he was in that situation, getting such lewd noises out of Corrin; noises he had only fantasized of before.

 

Corrin spread their legs for him in a wordless plea for more, and the action encouraged him even further. He spread their folds with his index and ring fingers and rubbed the soft insides with his middle one. Corrin twitched and shivered against him and he wanted to fuck them senseless, to taint them even more than he already had, and he felt around Corrin’s entrance in desire to spread them even further. His finger slid in easily and met heated tightness, and Corrin shuddered, eagerly pressing their hips against Niles’ hand and _fuck, he wanted to fuck them so bad._

 

“You’re just amazing,” Niles murmured, voice breathy and laced with arousal, and he pressed his hips against Corrin’s ass, aching for the friction. Corrin swallowed and their ears reddened even more as if they were surprised from how turned on Niles was, but their attention was quickly taken by Niles’ finger curling inside them, making them whimper in pleasure.

 

Niles felt around inside Corrin, relishing in how every twist of his finger elicited a reaction out of them. He wanted to step things up a bit and he used his free hand to drag down the waistband of their leggings. Corrin realised what he was doing and raised their hips and pulled their leggings and underwear off, blushing when they saw how soaked their underwear had gone. Niles gently pressed them down again and surprised them by rubbing their clit with his thumb, and they let out a surprisingly loud moan, hips twitching and trying to press against Niles’ hand.

 

“My, you’re enjoying that _quite_ much,” he purred, grinning in satisfaction. He used his both hands to spread Corrin’s inner lips while still touching their clit. He looked down from behind Corrin and watched as two of his fingers disappeared inside Corrin, and he pressed himself against their bare ass again. _So damn hot._ He breathed deeply, trying to be patient and contain himself as he stroked Corrin’s clit and started moving two of his fingers inside them, hoping to never forget the way Corrin panted and whimpered and trembled against him. “Tell me, what does it feel like?” he whispered, voice laced with arousal.

 

Corrin moaned something incoherent and Niles nibbled their ear. “I can’t hear you,” he teased, making them shiver.

“You’re- you’re so good, it feels- feels so–” they stammered and were cut off upon gasping loudly when Niles applied more pressure on their clit. He chuckled at them and they were blushing and breathing heavily, shutting their eyes once again to focus on how Niles made them feel.

 

“Don’t stop,” they breathed out and bucked their hips against Niles’ hand, and he curled and uncurled his fingers inside them. Corrin moved their hands back and gripped Niles’ clothed thighs. Niles pressed himself more tightly against them, feeling much too hot all over.

He rubbed Corrin’s clit slowly as he started fitting another finger inside them, and they kept tensing up and relaxing around his fingers, and the wet noises were driving Niles crazy. He wanted to fuck them _so bad._ Corrin panted openly and twitched and trembled in rhythm with Niles’ touches and he managed to fit the third finger inside them with little effort.

 

“I wonder how you’ll like this,” he purred to their ear and thrusted the three fingers back and forth inside them. Corrin whimpered and gasped for air, quickly getting overwhelmed by how amazing it felt. They were unbelievably wet and loosening for him even more, and it was so hot Niles thought he might cum just from touching and not being touched himself.

 

“Oh my god, Niles, could you, could you please f-fuck me,” Corrin moaned, and Niles could hardly believe his luck. He grinned widely and kissed their ear as he slowly removed his fingers from Corrin’s folds, and the cool air on them made him realise just how well they were coated in Corrin’s wetness.

 

Corrin seemed to already miss the touch and turned around quickly, getting on their knees while still between Niles’ thighs, grabbing his belt. They looked into his eyes for permission and he nodded, finding their slightly nervous yet turned on expression simply irresistible. Niles kissed them deeply, catching Corrin slightly off-guard, but they returned the kiss with passion while trying to tug his pants down. Niles raised his hips and let them drag the currently very restricting fabric down. He felt Corrin’s eyes on himself when he kicked his pants off, flashing a seductive grin.

 

“Pretty impressive, don’t you think?” he teased, and Corrin blushed even more, tearing their eyes from Niles’ leaking erection. They looked at him dead in the eye and kept their eyes open as they kissed him fervently, the fire in their crimson eyes becoming even brighter when they grabbed Niles’ slick cock. Niles couldn’t look away, and he let their lips muffle his groan, trying to hide how desperately he wanted their touch.

 

Corrin broke the kiss but kept looking at him, the fire in their eyes softening to something more careful. “Um, could you, could you show me how you want to do this?” they asked quietly, and the bashfulness ignited something new in Niles. He finally realised that he was the first to ever make them experience anything like this and that he could show them everything and make them learn and love all of it firsthandedly.

 

Niles brushed his lips against theirs again, wishing to quell some of their nervousness. “You could get on your back,” he murmured and Corrin let go of him, hurrying to get in the position more in the middle of the bed. Niles chuckled at their hurry, but shut up quickly upon seeing the sight before him. Corrin, on their back and with their legs spread, wearing only a shirt – Niles could have accused them of tempting him purposefully because of how they seemed to show off their swollen, dripping cunt.

 

Niles bit his lip and crawled closer, hovering over Corrin and looking straight down at their eyes as he grabbed their thighs. “Then you could raise your legs,” he continued and Corrin immediately complied, “and you could wrap them around my hips.”

 

Corrin fulfilled his request again and he _loved_ the feeling of their naked thighs against his own bare skin. He supported himself with his forearms on the bed next to Corrin’s head as he leaned down more, close enough to feel their shallow breaths. The underside of his cock pressed lightly against Corrin’s wet folds and he bit his lip again, stifling a groan when they pressed their hips more against his length. “You’re quite impatient, aren’t you?” he hissed, holding himself back from taking them right away.

 

“You know what I want, Niles!” Corrin retorted and ground their hips against him, openly moaning from the pressure on their clit. “Please.”

 

His cock throbbed with need and he knew he couldn’t hold back at all if he let them continue. _“Fuck,”_ he cursed and grabbed his length, brushing the head against Corrin’s spread inner lips before angling it on their entrance. “Do you know what you’re _doing_ to me when you’re like that?”

 

Corrin looked flustered for a moment. “Please, I just want you so bad,” they whispered and for once found it hard to return Niles’ intense, heated stare.

 

Niles let out a shuddering breath. “That’s _exactly_ what I am talking about,” he murmured and pushed himself into them slowly, drowning into the wonderful heat as his cock _finally_ slid inside Corrin.

Corrin let out laboured breaths and tightened their legs around Niles’ hips, clenching themselves around his cock. He forced himself to stop mid-move to give them time to adjust in spite of how much his body yelled for him to move already.

 

“No, don’t stop,” Corrin panted. Niles raised his brows and grinned before pushing fully inside, his whole length filling Corrin’s cunt. He cursed under his breath and tried not to lose himself in the immense heat, needing all of his self-control not to slam into them until his need was sated.

Corrin lifted their hips abruptly and groaned loudly as Niles’ cock slid against their deepest insides – and Niles knew he wouldn’t even have to hold back. He rolled his hips and watched as Corrin gasped and shut their eyes in bliss, and he wanted to burn that image into his memory.

 

“You’re so _beautiful_ like that,” Niles groaned and kept taking the image under him in as he moved his hips slowly back and forth, savouring the friction and the feeling of their slick walls around his cock. “I’ve been dreaming of seeing your face looking all _lewd_ like that.”

Corrin let out a restrained moan half from fluster, half from arousal, and opened their eyes to look straight into his. The look in their eyes – pupils having dilated larger than Niles had ever seen them like – changed to a more determined, fiery one. They thrust their hips up and squeezed their thighs tightly around Niles’ hips, taking his cock completely in so that it pressed deep into them. Corrin took a few gasping breaths and Niles groaned in a low tone, both immersed in the way their bodies heated and throbbed against each other.

 

“Don’t try to… tease me like that,” Corrin scolded, short of breath and blushing all over. “Though, the face _you’re_ making right now… is just perfect,” they added before rocking their hips faster than before, causing Niles to moan openly. They relished hearing him like that and moved more, Niles’ cock spreading precum inside them as it slid fast inside their cunt.

Niles responded by pushing deep with his hips and pressing them back against the mattress roughly, flashing them a wicked grin. They looked up at him in surprise, but it quickly dissolved into open, uncontrolled panting and moaning as Niles thrust hard and fast into them, showing little restraint.

 

“Oh gods, Niles –“ Corrin gasped and shook as Niles pounded into their cunt roughly. He lost himself in the sound of the wet noises and Corrin’s moans, how Corrin writhed and twitched under him, and how hot and tight they were around his cock, and – fuck, he was so close, he shouldn’t keep the fast pace up for long.

 

“Shit, I should probably pull out,” he groaned and made to pull back from Corrin, but they grabbed his wrist and tightened their legs around his hips.

 

“No, do it inside,” Corrin said, and just the request alone was almost enough to push him over the edge. He pushed back into them and moved his other hand between the two of them.

Niles slowed for a moment as he rested his thumb against Corrin’s clit and resumed thrusting hard into them as he rubbed their most sensitive spot vigorously, and their loud and unrestrained moans were music to his ears. He could feel them shaking and twitching even more, and it was his dream come true, the lewd picture under him much more than he could have hoped to ask before.

He slid his thumb on the clit faster, rubbing it harder, and Corrin gasped loud and clenched tightly around his cock, shaking in their orgasm, and the heat was too much for him and he came. His cum filled Corrin deep as they started to slacken and their legs dropped from around his hips to rest on the mattress.

 

He panted and held himself over them for a moment just to take the image in. Corrin trembled slightly, chest rising and falling heavily, but Niles was in no better shape. He pulled out and saw his own cum leaking out from their cunt – it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, but it was no time to let his libido take control and make him hard again – and he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on their lips. Corrin returned the kiss slowly and softly in their weariness. Niles pulled back and ran a hand through his hair, brushing off the sweat on his brow and slowly managing to calm down. Corrin opened their eyes and their smile reached their eyes, which were now soft and warm where they had been passionate and fiery just moments earlier.

Neither wanted to break the atmosphere with words, so Niles lay down next to Corrin and soon received their arms wrapping around his back in a loving embrace. However, Niles broke the silence in the end.

 

“Glad to see you were so sure about letting me cum inside.” He hadn’t phrased it as a question, but he meant it as one anyway.

“It’s a safe week,” Corrin answered and nuzzled their face against his chest to get into a comfortable position.

“Ah." He let himself smile and tangle his other hand in their hair while holding their waist with the other.

“But it does feel a bit weird. In a good way. I, uh…,” Corrin trailed off and the tips of their ears reddened. “I wouldn’t mind… if you did it again sometime.”

He chuckled quietly and combed through their hair with his fingers. “I certainly wouldn’t mind that either.”

Corrin smiled against his chest before letting go of him and sitting up. They pulled their shirt off and looked down at themself, blushing to seeing cum trailing down their bare thighs. “I think we need to get cleaned,” they murmured.

“Agreed, you wouldn’t want Jakob and Felicia to find you like that in the morning,” Niles chuckled and laughed even more as Corrin’s face got way redder. They rolled their eyes at him and brushed a strand of hair behind their ear.

“But, anyway… Could you stay the night here? Sleep here with me?” they asked, tone getting slightly timid, and Niles both adored the nervousness as well as wanted to kiss it off.

He sat up and leaned in to kiss their cheek. “That would be my pleasure. But I will have to rise early to go attend to Leo, so don’t be alarmed if I’m not here when you wake up.”

Corrin smiled bashfully before turning their head to kiss him on the lips. “I won’t mind.”

 

After they had cleaned up and gotten to bed, Niles embraced the sleeping Corrin in his arms and knew he had never before felt as happy as then. They were fighting a war where any battle could be their last, but he could rest easy and feel safe in that moment when the only that mattered was being close to Corrin.

 

 

“Milord?” Niles asked as he straightened Leo’s collar and fastened his shoulder plates.

“Yes?”

“I think I may be courting them after all.”

Leo’s eyes brightened and he smiled warmly.

“That’s good to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue writing more "relationship highlights" if I manage to fight off my writer's block for more than 2 seconds.
> 
> Many thanks to my friend (you know who you are) for betaing, giving ideas, and general encouragement.


End file.
